Instincts
by Nakaru-86
Summary: a Vegeta and Goku yaoi fics Please Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i don't own DBZ so please don't sue.   
  
A/N: This is my first fic so i hope you enjoy it.   
  
Instincts  
  
How could he do this to me?   
  
After i admit my true feelings for him, he does nothing but give me a look of sympathy and disgust.   
  
I know looks have nothing to do with it. He is perfect and so am I.   
  
Perhaps it's the fact that i am the same sex as him. I narrow my eyes at my lovers back.   
  
I wish i could blast him into oblivion for rejecting my offer as well as myself.   
  
Any other saiyan would have jumped at the chance to be my mate.   
  
Sure Bulma is my wife and i have two beautiful heirs with her, but our relationship has and always will be rocky.   
  
She'll never be able to satisfy my urges, my needs or wants for that matter.   
  
I am the prince of a non-exsisting race, but i still hold my title with honor that's all i have left from my people aside from Kakarrotto.   
  
"Vegeta are you alright?" Bulma asks me as i walk into the kitchen with a troubled expression on my face.  
  
"Hn.." I reply not feeling like talking to anyone at the moment.  
  
"I see the way you look at him." she whispered while feeding Bura.   
  
I raised an eyebrow,   
  
"What the hell are you talking about woman?" I demanded   
  
Bulma rolled her eyes as she picked Bura up from out of her highchair placing her on the floor free to crawl around.   
  
"You know damn well what i'm talking about vegeta. I see the looks you and Goku share. Just tell me what's going on between you two."   
  
I looked at the mother of my children. She was my bestfriend,wife, as well as lover. Maybe she would understand what i'm going through.   
  
  
  
"Due to lack of saiyan females homosexual relationships were common amungst us.   
  
I have taken intrests in several men in my past as well as women. I've always dispised Kakarrotto and you know that. But a few months ago i began seeing him diffrently. I don't know if it's because i'm still searching for my life mate or if it is simply because female intimacy bores me. It's just that when i make love to you i can't go all out, i have to hold back so i won't harm you. If i were with my own kind i could please him without restraining myself."   
  
I looked down at the floor suddenly finding the patterns in the carpet appealing, i also couldn't bere to look into my wife's eyes now that i admitted to her that i was in love with a man. I expected her to yell at me and call me a faggot but instead she embraced me in a tight hug.  
  
"you have no reason to be ashamed vegeta. You do know that Goku came over here and asked me if it was O.K. for two men to be in love right?" Bulma chuckled lightly  
  
"Dad Goku's here!" Trunks yelled.  
  
I shot Bulma a small smile over my shoulder as i walked to the back yard where Kakarrotto awaited me.  
  
"Kakarrotto, was ther something you needed to speak with me about?" I asked in my normal arrogant attitude.   
  
" 'Geta i'm sorry"   
  
"Whatever for?" I spat  
  
Kakarrotto narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I came here to apologize for yesterday. I was just confused, and didn't want anyone to think of me as a faggot."   
  
"If that's how you feel then leave me alone." I growled angrily   
  
I turned my back to him and began to walk toward my house when he tackled me and flipped my body over easily making me look in his eyes.  
  
"Kakarrotto what are you doing?" i asked slightly confused when i saw the love, passion, lust and desire for me in your eyes.   
  
"I don't care what people think anymore 'geta. You have no idea how beautiful you are. I have ALWAYS felt strongly about you. i thought i'd be nothing but a 3rd class baka to you."   
  
I smirked at him as i ran my fingers through his soft hair.  
  
"Hai, Kakarrotto, but you're my third class baka." I purred  
  
I pressed my lips against his, and when he began to kiss me back i opened my mouth giving him permission to taste me.   
  
The innocent kiss turned into a passionate battle as our tongues exlpored each other's mouths.  
  
After awhile i broke the kiss and looked at Kakarrotto with havey eyelids i also felt the growing need in my grion as well as his.   
  
"Let's finish this somewhere else." i whispered huskily   
  
He gave me a quick peck on the lips before standing up.   
  
" 'Geta?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."   
  
"i love you too Kakarrotto."   
  
A/N: Tell me what you think!! remember this is my first fic so please don't be too hard on the negative comments. 


	2. Goku's POV

Disclaimer: Once again i don't own DBZ.   
  
A/N: I send my thanks and gratitude to those who reviewed to the previous chapter.   
  
So here i am writing a second chapter in Goku's point of view as ya'll wanted.  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
"Kakarrotto you could give me a hand feeding this brat." Vegeta snapped while trying  
  
to feed Bura. He managed to get the food everywhere besides inside his daughter's mouth.   
  
I laughed and grabbed the small jar of baby food out of Vegeta's hand.   
  
"Okay B-Chan your mommy isn't here to feed you so can you open up for me?" I asked   
  
nicely putting the spoon in front of her mouth leaving the decision up to her.   
  
Bura looked at me than at the spoon, smiling she hit the spoon sending the mashed up food flying onto Vegeta's face.   
  
Vegeta growled angrily as he wiped the food off his face.   
  
"I'm going to shower, if you can get that damned brat to eat without that disgusting mashed up food   
  
flying everything good for you, if not make the woman feed her when she gets home."   
  
I frowned at Vegeta's back as he left, I looked at Bura and smiled.   
  
  
  
"Your daddy is such a jerk. I wonder if he'll be that way with our kids." I whispered as picked Bura up  
  
out of her high chair taking her upstairs so i could get her cleaned up and changed before Bulma   
  
got home. I had just finished tucking the little princess in bed when Bulma came in smiling.  
  
"Thank-you Goku, i really appreciate it. How're you doing?" She asked pointing to my stomach.  
  
"I haven't been getting sick a lot, but i find myself getting easily irritated." I looked down at the floor  
  
avoiding my best friend's eyes. Making sure she couldn't see the tears threatening to escape my eyes.  
  
"Do you think 'Geta would accept the baby? Do you think he'd love it?" I managed to choke out.   
  
"Goku haven't you told Vegeta that you're pregnant with his child yet?" Bulma asked tiredly  
  
"Uh, No."   
  
"Just tell him Goku. He loves his children you know that and so do i, just promise me you'll tell him."  
  
I simply nodded and left Bura's room walking down the hall way to the room Vegeta and I shared.  
  
"Kakarrotto, how long have you hid it from me?" Vegeta asked in an emotionless voice as i stripped down to my boxers.  
  
"Hid what Geta?" I mumbled getting into bed.   
  
"Your pregnancy, how long have you hid it from me?" vegeta hissed turning toward me angrily.   
  
"A few months." I yawned   
  
"Why?" he muttered "Why WOULD YOU HID IT FROM ME?!"   
  
"I figured you wouldn't care weither i was pregnant or not. I thought you wouldn't give a damn about  
  
him or her." I answered honestly. As i turned my head to look at him i recieved a fist in my face.  
  
"Damn it vegeta what was that for?!" I demanded angrily.   
  
"For thinking i wouldn't give a damn about our child." Vegeta smiled slyly as he straddled me.  
  
"I told you Kakarrotto that you and I are mates, I'm stuck with your lazy ass as well as our daughter."   
  
"Daughter?" I whispered numbly "I'm going to have a girl? What are we going to name her?"   
  
"How about Nikatari? Back on planet Vegeta Nikatari was a ledgendary femlae elite soldier,  
  
she had the power to kill billions yet spared them because of her sympathy and pity."   
  
"Kinda like me and you." I purred  
  
"Hn" Vegeta replied while rubbing my stomach. "she's going to be a strong one." he purred  
  
I smiled as my mate rubbed his fingers on my stomach. I was happy with the fact he accepted the   
  
baby we created out of our love for one another.   
  
A/N: Well here's the 2nd chapter sorry if it's not as good as the first. Please Review. 


	3. Cravings, Emotions, and surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ; I do own Nikatari and Ryko though  
  
A/N: I just wanted to thank those who reviewed. I'm encouraged to continue.   
  
Hopefully people will post it on their site. :)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I WANT ICE CREAM!!!" Goku yelled while glaring at Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
Everyone in the grocery store turned to look at the trio with bewildered looks on their faces.   
  
"Goku, the ice cream is down that aisle." Bulma said in and exasperated tone while pointing to  
  
the aisle. Not amused when Goku sped off. She turned to her husband.   
  
"How long is he going to be like this?"   
  
Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and placed a hand over his stomach. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bulma asked noticing his troubled facial expression.   
  
"Nothing onna." He whispered and walked over to Goku's side.   
  
"Hey ' Geta do you think this'll be enough?" Goku asked. Both of his arms were full of   
  
boxes and cartons of ice-cream. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It'll do for now." he snorted.  
  
"Put those in the cart Kakarrotto, you and i have more important issues to deal with."   
  
Goku threw the ice cream in the cart and walked back over to Vegeta his head cocked to the side   
  
looking at him slightly confused.   
  
"What is it 'Geta?"   
  
"I'm pregnant."   
  
"REALLY?!" Goku exclaimed while embracing his mate in a hug.   
  
Vegeta smiled warmly at him.   
  
"Yeah, and from what i can tell it's a boy."   
  
"Well, what are ya gonna name it?"   
  
"You're going to name him since i picked the name out for our daughter."   
  
"What do you think of Ryko? I know it's not much, but it's all i could think of." Goku mumbled  
  
"You picked an excellent name. Ryko means exotic in saiyan, i'm sure he'll live up to that name." Vegeta purred  
  
"GOKU, VEGETA I'M LEAVING YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASSES OUT TO THE CAR." Bulma hollared startling   
  
all the remaining customers.   
  
"We better go help the onna before she refuses to feed us." Vegeta said with a smirk.   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta sighed as he laid beside his mate. Surprised when he didn't hear the younger man's soft snoring   
  
he ran his fingers through his hair.   
  
"You still awake?"   
  
"Yeah, the baby is kicking me. It's like she wants out now." Goku mumbled   
  
"Feel lucky, you have the weaker one." Vegeta chuckled   
  
"Has he kicked you yet?"   
  
"Numerous times Kakarrotto." Vegeta whispered as he stroked Goku's tail gently, causing a deep purr to   
  
erupt from each of their throats. Goku pulled Vegeta's face down to his kissing him passionately   
  
savoring the sweet tangy taste.   
  
"I see you're not too tired for this Kakarrotto." Vegeta chuckled.   
  
"Nope, now come here." Goku whispered huskily while straddling the elder male.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Goku pulled an over sized t-shirt over his head.   
  
He couldn't believe how big he got in a matter of a few weeks.  
  
All his friends thought that he was simply getting fat, that all the food he ate was finally  
  
catching up with him. He was glad that's all they thought. They hadn't accepted Vegeta fully anyways.  
  
He didn't want anyone to have a bigger grudge on his mate.  
  
Whenever he was around vegeta, they always ended up making love. This was a side of the prince   
  
he thought didn't exsist. He was soo cute when he was being over dramatical, and down right   
  
passionate in bed. He even openly expressed his affections for him.   
  
/I'll have to get him pregnant more often/ Goku thought to himself.  
  
" Kakarrotto do we have any more pizza?" Vegeta whined sticking his head in the bathroom door.   
  
He smiled wickedly and pounced on the taller saiyan. "Or can i have my desert first?" He purred   
  
Goku frowned   
  
"'Geta i just got out of the shower, besides i don't think i can take another round right now."   
  
Vegeta growled jumping to his feet slamming the door as he left.   
  
Goku stared at what use to be a door. It was now broken and splintered in several different locations.   
  
" He has got to get those mood swings under control. This is the 3rd door he's broke in 2 days."   
  
Goku muttered to himself.   
  
A/N: There ya'll go chapter 4 is coming soon. Please review. 


	4. Ryko's born

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but i do own Nikatari and Ryko.   
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. I have two other fics   
  
Broken Spirit Shattered heart, as well as Beneath the surface.  
  
Both of them are DBZ fics. The former is in the vegeta/goku angst R section  
  
while the ladder is in the Bra/ goten section. Please read them and let me know what you  
  
think. Okay on with chapter 4 :p----  
  
Several months later.  
  
************************  
  
"Damn Goku you really have been putting on some weight." Krillin commented while   
  
eyeing his best friend's stomach.   
  
  
  
"I guess so." Goku mumbled while stuffing a piece of pizza in his mouth.  
  
He was about to pick up another piece of pizza when Bulma grabbed his arm.   
  
"Come on something is wrong with Vegeta." she growled trying to drag him away from the food.   
  
"I'm comin' Why is he having the baby early?" Goku asked as they walked into Bulma's lab.   
  
  
  
"He's not early." Bulma said as she grabbed a knife "You're the one who's over due.   
  
  
  
Go lay Goku nodded his head and laid down next to his mate.He nuzzled his neck   
  
down next to Veggie, Goku."   
  
letting him know he was there with him.   
  
  
  
"I hate you Kakarrotto." Vegeta rasped "this fucking hurts."   
  
Goku rolled his eyes and looked at Bulma. She was carrying a bunch of needles,  
  
and other instruments which remained foreign to goku's eyes.   
  
He gulped as she stuck Vegeta with a few different shots making the stressed out prince  
  
look as if he were a doped up drug addict.   
  
Goku could feel his mate's confusion, and pain inside his head. He   
  
wanted to cry for him as Bulma cut his stomach open. After she cut   
  
through Vegeta's stomach she pulled the baby out cutting the umbelical   
  
cord.   
  
  
  
"Can you get him a sensu bean while i get the baby cleaned up?" Bulma asked Goku   
  
Goku nodded and happily put the magical bean in his lover's mouth.   
  
Telling him through the mental link to chew.   
  
Vegeta did as he was told. He sat up looking at his stomach seeing that it   
  
went right back to they way it was before he got pregnant.   
  
  
  
"Vegeta you gave birth to a beautiful baby boy." Bulma reported while handing him his son.   
  
Vegeta smiled at the baby in his arms. It turned out that Goku had   
  
picked a perfect name for the new saiyan prince. He had spiky jet black that went every where, with several bangs  
  
hanging in his face. He had bronze skin,and gentle honey brown eyes.   
  
"What are ya'll going to name him?" Bulma asked startling the two saiyans.  
  
"His name is Ryko, Kakarrotto named him." Vegeta told her not taking his eyes off his new born son.   
  
"He's gorgeous, i can't wait to see what the litle girl looks like."   
  
"Kakarrotto looks as if he's about to burst at any minute, so i don't think you'll have long to wait."  
  
  
  
"Could there be complications? You said that it's unusual for a saiyan pregnancy to last  
  
as long as his." Bulma asked seriously while looking at Goku's abdomen.  
  
Vegeta looked up from Ryko, looking past Bulma at his mate.  
  
  
  
/What's wrong Kaka?/ he asked telepathically  
  
  
  
/ i was just trying to see if her life chi faded any, and it's got stronger  
  
  
  
so why haven't i had her yet?/ Goku reponded sadly.   
  
  
  
/If she's getting stronger then she's just not ready to come out. Don't worry/ Vegeta   
  
purred encouraging his mate that everything would be okay.   
  
The truth was that he didn't know if that was the truth.   
  
A/N: Well that's the end of Ch4 i hope you enjoyed it! Please review!!! 


	5. Complications

Disclaimer: As you know i don't own dbz but Nikatari and Ryko are mine:p  
  
A/N: Trogdor and Nobody987 i would really appreciate it if you wouldn't review   
  
for any of my fics if you have nasty remarks, i don't mind constructive critisim.   
  
But saying that i have no talent and that i'm brain-dead is really uncalled for.   
  
If i were you just avoid any fic written by me. Or should i put it so you're feeble brain will  
  
understand it, don't read any fic w/ Nakaru_86 as the author if you have a problem w/ the way i write.   
  
I apologize to those who didn't make any nasty reviews. This guy/girl really ticks me off!.  
  
Anyways let the fic go on!!! (it's in goku's pov) :p----  
  
It's been a couple of days since Vegeta gave birth to Ryko.  
  
It amazed me at how quickly he gained his physique back.  
  
As i look at my reflection in the mirror all i see is my over-due abdomen   
  
making my largest t-shirt look small.  
  
I wish the baby would come out, she's making me sick and miserable.  
  
I would give anything to have my washboard abs back.  
  
"Kakarrotto." Vegeta whispers startling me out of my thoughts.   
  
I look at him seeing our son snoring quietly as he slept.   
  
  
  
"Is everything ok?" I ask placing my hand over my stomach.  
  
"Bulma wants you to come down in her lab." He responded in a quiet voice. That was so unlike him.  
  
I nodded and across the large facility to my best friend's laboratory.   
  
"Lay down on that medical bed Goku." Bulma ordered me without looking up from her computer  
  
I did as i was told, i stared up at the white cieling suddenly finding it baring  
  
various patterns. I felt a sharp pain in my arm, i turned my head seeing Bulma had injected me   
  
with a needle filled with some kind of liquidy stuff in it.   
  
I blinked feeling my eye lids getting heavy  
  
"Bulma, what're ya doin' ta me?" I slurred   
  
"Goku i'm going to need you to relax, Vegeta asked me to take the baby out."   
  
I shot up growling as i wrapped my arms around my stomach   
  
"I won't let you hurt my daughter." I snapped.   
  
I slid off the table, walking out of the lab, each step heavier then the last.  
  
"I won't let any one harm you." i whispered to my unborn child.   
  
I just needed to get away but whatever Bulma injected me with seemed to be preventing me from doing so.  
  
"Vegeta help me find goku!" Bulma hollared   
  
"You let him get away?!"   
  
"Once i told him i was going to perform a C-section he freaked out  
  
saying he wouldn't let anyone harm the baby, now get off your lazy ass and help me find your husband!"   
  
"Woman, a drugged Kakarrotto can't get far. But only i can be near him." Vegeta stated as he looked out the kitchen window  
  
"Fine, whatever! Just get him into the medical bay!" Bulma shouted   
  
"Kakarrotto, come on we have to get her out of you." I heard vegeta pur in my ear.   
  
I smiled weakly at him   
  
"Please, don't hurt her." i whispered in his ear as he slung me over his shoulder.   
  
"I'm her Papa why would i harm my own heir?" Vegeta purred " I'll make sure she's fine koi."   
  
As Vegeta laid me on the bed i began to growl, narrowing my eyes, ready to attack   
  
anyone who approached me.   
  
"God damn his instincts, Bulma will you hand me some of those Ki restraints?" Vegeta demanded  
  
Bulma handed vegeta the Ki restraints watching as he snapped them on my wrists and ankles.  
  
"Why is he acting so viscious Vegeta?"   
  
"His instincts tell him we're going to harm his child. He'll do anything to protect her, even sacrifice me." Vegeta explained  
  
"Let's get this done then. Are you going to perform the C-section or do you want me to do it?"   
  
"I'll do it, just guide me through it onna." Vegeta responded.   
  
I watched in fear as Bulma handed Vegeta the same materials she used on his delievery.   
  
"3rd class baka, relax you won't be able to feel a damn thing." Vegeta scolded as he sliced my abdomen open.   
  
I turned my head away so i couldn't watch as he cut me open.   
  
"Onna get the brat, cut her umbelical cord thingy, so i can get Kakarrotto cleaned up." Vegeta ordered  
  
Bulma pulled my daughter out of my abdomen gently. using the scissors near by to cut her umbelical cord.   
  
She walked over to the large sink to clean the fluids off the crying child.   
  
"Chew this koi." Vegeta purred as he stuck the sensu bean in my mouth.   
  
I chewed it and swallowed forcefully. I sat up seeing that I too had   
  
shrunk back to my normal size, nobody could tell i had a c-section or that i was pregnant for that matter.   
  
"Is she okay?" I asked anxiously   
  
"Let's go see mommy." Bulma smiled warmly at me. She put the baby girl in my arms.  
  
I looked at her than at my daughter. Amazed at what i saw. My daughter was  
  
born a super sayian. I smiled as her turqiouse eyes looked up at me warmly.   
  
" ' Geta remember when you said that Ryko would be the strongest of the two?" I taunted lightly  
  
"Kakarrotto, Don't you understand that the girl you hold in your arms is the ledgendary.The boy shall   
  
Become just as strong as her one day."   
  
"What'd ya name her So-kun?"(a/n: is that right?)  
  
"Vegeta and I named her Nikatari." I said while looking at the beautiful child i just gave birth to.   
  
She looked more like me than Vegeta, while Ryko looked more like Vegeta than myself.  
  
I nuzzled her and closed my eeys slipping into a peaceful slumber.   
  
A/N: What'd ya think? Please Review!  
  
Here's some more stories of mine for ya to read. Please read 'em.  
  
Going under- V/GK Yaoi fic  
  
Cold as Ice- Gt/T yaoi fic  
  
Beneath the surface- Bra/Gt fic  
  
Broken spirit shattered heart- V/Gk yaoi fic 


	6. Author's Note about my new contest

A/N:   
  
Since i am terribly busy with school and things of that  
  
nature i only believe that it's fair to have a contest.  
  
For those of you who have read the story and enjoyed it,  
  
and have got my basic concept of it are encouraged to  
  
write the next chapter how they invision goku and vegeta  
  
both dealing with their new born brats (lol) Nikatari and  
  
Ryko.   
  
I don't have $5,000 to send the winner of this contest  
  
but they will recieve credit for their work, as well as their  
  
creative idea's.   
  
Hopefully this will make things more interesting and endulging  
  
for the readers as well as myself.   
  
I can't recieve anything in ZIP file, you'll just have to send   
  
your entry to me in a normal email- sorry for the unconvinence.  
  
My email address is   
  
Sapphire_69er@yahoo.com   
  
I really hope ya'll are interested in this contest, it is my first  
  
and it'll help me out A-LOT, sorry for not updating in awhile.   
  
-Nakaru-  
  
P.s. also in the subject let me know if it's a contest entry so i won't accidently delete it!! 


	7. Sleepless nights, and unconditional love

Disclaimer: You know the drill :)  
  
Nakaru: Since nobody wanted to compete in a contest :( i have to write it myself.  
  
I'm sorry it took me awhile to update it. I had a reader who read Going Under which is  
  
another Goku/Vegeta yaoi song fic, review saying that it was sick and wrong. At the bottom  
  
of the page i enlisted some of my het and yaoi fics, please read them as well.  
  
The persistant wailing of both new born saiyan babies aggravated everyone in Capsule Corp.  
  
Trunks went to stay with Goten's for awhile and Bulma took Bura and dropped her off  
  
at Videl and Gohan's house so she could play with Pan.   
  
"Kakarotto go shut the brats up." Vegeta groggily barked while burying his head further  
  
into the silk pillow hoping the shrieking would be quieted soon.   
  
"'Geta it's your turn to get up." Goku whined "And besides Ryko wants you."  
  
Grumbling profane words under his breath Vegeta threw the comforter off himself and  
  
stormed out of the bedroom, the only thing on his mind was shutting the brats up.   
  
"Nikatari, Ryko will you shut up?" He bellowed as he took both babies out of their  
  
cribs. With a child in each arm he walked into the kitchen, flipped on the light and sat them   
  
in the old high chairs Bulma had bought for Trunks and Bura when they were infants.  
  
He poured apple juice into two seperate bottles and set it down on the counter top while he  
  
rummaged through the cabinet searching for baby food.   
  
"Yum-yums!" Ryko squealed with delight upon seeing his dinner  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow   
  
"Great his first word is 'yum-yums' Leave it to the son of Kakarotto to think of food  
  
before anything else." he mumbled under his breath as he grabbed a couple of spoons   
  
along with the bottles and baby mush.   
  
Right as he sat the bottles in front of the two hungry infants they grabbed it eagerly  
  
sucking on the nipple of the bottle.   
  
"Vegeta are you alright? I heard things banging around down here i thought  
  
you might have been having some difficulties with those two rascals." Bulma asked starling her husband  
  
"Damn brats wailing woke me up and Kakarotto refused to shut them up." Vegeta  
  
grumbled while stuffing a spoon full of apple sauce into Ryko's mouth.   
  
"I didn't refuse, i just said it was your turn to feed our children vegeta." Goku interrupted  
  
Vegeta shot him an angry glare on which he ignored and continued walking toward Nikatari.  
  
She had fallen asleep after drinking her bottle, her peaceful snoring indicated that she was satisfied.  
  
Ryko on the other hand was still gobbling up every spoonful of food that Vegeta put up to his   
  
tiny mouth.   
  
"By the time he's done eating there won't be any baby food left." Bulma said in awe " is it  
  
normal for a saiyan baby to eat so much?"   
  
"Hn, It's because Kakarotto is his father." Vegeta mumbled handing the spoon and baby food to his wife.  
  
Goku picked Nikatari up out of her high-chair cradling her in his arms.  
  
"She's so beautiful." he whispered as he gently ran his thumb on her soft bronze skin.   
  
" They both are gorgeous kids Goku, Maybe you should go to bed i'll take care of Ryko." Bulma said with a warm smile on her face.  
  
"Thanks Bulma," goku smiled back at her. He looked at his mate who had fallen asleep  
  
on the couch in the living room. He tip toed toward Vegeta, bent down and kissed him  
  
gently on the lips not wanting to awaken his lover.   
  
As he turned away and began to walk up the stairs he reflected on just how perfect his  
  
life with Vegeta and their two kids was, and could only imagine at how each child would   
  
have their father's attitude and personality.   
  
He laid down on the messy bed with Nikatari still cradled in his arm sound asleep.  
  
The sleepless nights had took there toll on both Vegeta and himself but it was times  
  
like this in which all the problems seemed to disappear, replaced with unconditional love.  
  
As he also slipped into a deep slumber he knew he wouldn't change anything, it was perfect  
  
the way it already is.   
  
Nakaru: Okay that's the 6th chapter, what'd ya'll think? here's a list of my other fics  
  
Beneath the surface- bra/goten  
  
cold as ice- goten/trunks  
  
going under-goku/vegeta  
  
beautiful dreamer-bra/goten  
  
ecstacy-vegeta/pan  
  
broken spirit shattered heart- vegeta/goku  
  
But so far this is the fic i've got the most reviews on! So keep 'em coming!!! 


End file.
